emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7128/7129 (12th March 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Carly asks Bob for a loan, but he refuses. He tells Brenda that he wants to keep Carly in the village, but Brenda is unconvinced that it's a good plan. Things are going well for Vanessa as Paddy is considering her business investment. Rhona also tells her that Kirin has booked her the day off so he can treat her. Lisa is excited about Belle coming home tomorrow. Darren the nurse arrives to deliver flowers sent to hospital for Val from Rodney. Rachel worries about Belle's return and how she'll behave around the kids. Vanessa shows Kirin a flat she is going to view, pointing out that if she moves in, he can stay as much as he wants. Jimmy is left thoughtful when Bob lists the advantages of moving to Dubai. As Kirin and Vanessa kiss on the sofa, Kirin freezes, telling Vanessa that he has just felt a lump in her breast. Vanessa's mind races as she checks and feels the lump herself. Carly parks up her van in the village and begins trying to sell goods to any passers-by. Chas wonders why Aaron is doing so much running, questioning if he is really over Robert. Diane plans a family meal to discuss Andy. Victoria tries to set Finn up with Darren and is pleased when Darren agrees to have a drink with him. Vanessa covers to Kirin that her lump is just a cyst but quickly leaves telling him Rhona's called her into work. Robert thinks the family should let Andy and Tracy's relationship run its course. Jimmy agrees to move to Dubai if he can get someone to cover his business and Nicola can take a sabbatical. Vanessa asks Rhona to take a look at her lump but she refuses telling Vanessa to get it checked properly by a doctor. Victoria figures out that Darren was at one of Val's HIV talks and tells Finn. Darren walks out when he overhears them talking. Sam struggles when Rachel says that she doesn't want Archie near Belle and he worries himself about how Samson will react to her returning. Lisa snaps and tells Sam to work out where his loyalties lie or leave. Vanessa goes to the doctor and is referred for more tests. She is anxious as she explains that her aunt had breast cancer and it was found too late. Val confides in Diane about the side-effects of the medication and explains that she's having nightmares and is fed up of being sick. Emma's quietly worried when she finds out Darren is HIV Positive and tries subtly to put him off going after him. Vanessa informs Rhona that she's been referred for more tests and asks her to keep it quiet from Kirin. Carly recruits April to have her with sales. Jimmy asks Chas to look after the haulage business as he's planning to go to Dubai with Nicola. Eric is concerned when Val spits her pill out and he has to force her to take it. Vanessa realises she can't hide the truth from Kirin and tells him she went to the doctor and he's sending her for more tests. She tells him she'll understand if the pressure is too much and he wants to finish with her. He assures her they'll deal with it together and she tells him she loves him. Sam tells Lisa that he and Rachel have decided to move out. Lisa accuses Rachel of trying to split the family up by making Sam choose but Rachel reminds her that she's the one doing that. Chas agrees to look after the business for Jimmy but Nicola informs them Lawrence won't keep her job open so the trip is off. Kirin worries as he overhears Diane talking to Eric about her and Jack's struggle when she was diagnosed with cancer and arranges a boys night out with his friends. Vanessa's upset when she realises where he's gone. Cast Regular cast *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Cathy Hope - Gabrielle Dowling (uncredited) *Heath Hope - Sebastian Dowling (uncredited) *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Dr Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan Guest cast *Darren Thompson - Danny Horn Locations *Main Street *The Grange - Lounge *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Connelton View - Downstairs rooms *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms and upstairs bathroom *Café Main Street *Smithy Cottage *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Pollard's Barn - Downstairs rooms *Home Farm - Office *Abbott Lane Surgery Notes *This hour-long episode, featuring two episodes combined into one, was broadcast at the earlier time of 6.45pm due to coverage of Live UEFA Europa League Football broadcast immediately afterwards. *The child portraying Archie Breckle appears uncredited. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Hour-long episode. Vanessa suffers a health scare; Val confides in Diane about the side effects of the medication and later spits out her pill, leaving Eric concerned; a penniless Carly tries to sell her possessions to passers-by; Rachel tells Sam she doesn't want Belle anywhere near Archie; and Bob gives Jimmy food for thought over the idea of moving to Dubai. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 5,110,000 viewers (30th place). Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns